dennimfandomcom-20200214-history
Married With Insanity
Note: this is an alternate ending This ending corresponds with the Universe of Fake Existence. ---- Unlike the original ending, Mind doesn't accept the key from Dennim and doesn't die. She believes she shouldn't "run away from home" and cause her mother that kind of stress. When Mind turns 18, her mother plans to marry her off and arranges meetups at their house for her and some wealthy boys. But Mind's father isn't keen on the idea of Mind leaving, and sabotages the event by threatening those who come to meet her behind the scenes. After men have been chased away for weeks, a well-dressed Dennim comes through the door, unannounced, offering himself as a candidate and claiming to be a rich man's son. While originally stunned to learn his supposed background, both Mind and her mother start to believe the act the longer it goes on. After Dennim brushes off Mind's father's criticism and rehearsed threats, Mind's support and her mother's approval allow for him to take her away, making the rescue successful. Dennim drops Mind off at the city borders and makes it clear he's leaving, in order to give her the chance to start her life without feeling pressured to repay him. Euphoric to be free, she accepts the challenge of going out on her own. But Mind's first night in a strange environment turns out to be a disappointment when she can't find a hotel who is willing to give her free shelter. Dennim, who followed her, helps out by possessing the staff of an occupied hotel she was previously denied and giving her a room to stay in. The next day she heads out to look for a job, but with no experience, is having trouble getting hired. Dennim goes out of his way to buy a random bakery chain, and as the new owner orders the residing baker of a nearby store to hire "the next girl coming in". After Mind is hired, he visits her daily at this bakery and keeps up his rich man-act. One day Dennim finds the clumsy Mind being scolded by her superior. He fires the baker and uses it as an excuse to promote Mind as the new manager of the store. With it she is given the living space on the second floor, allowing her to leave the hotel. But as she ends up being the only employee because of Dennim's eagerness to give her freedom, she quickly becomes overworked and exhausted. Dennim gives her a day off and invites her to fulfill her forgotten dream of seeing the ocean. Mind accepts the date. When they arrive at the beach, Mind quickly meets and falls in love with a college boy, and spends the rest of the day with him and his friends. Dennim is shoved more into the background as time progresses, and he becomes jealous and verbally hostile toward her crush. But the boy takes his mean-spirited jokes as a friendly stab and doesn't pay much attention to him in general, making it hard for Dennim to figure out what to do. The fact Mind is happy with his fresh-faced rival makes him feel conflicted about how far he should take things, but he still informs Mind that she shouldn't make any hasty decisions with a stranger. Mind accepts his valid advice and doesn't disagree with the statement. Nevertheless, she keeps meeting up with her crush and their relationship keeps growing, with Dennim unable to criticize the seemingly perfect match. But after Mind and the boy have been dating for a few weeks, Mind wants to tell him about her past of abuse, but he becomes turned off by it and no longer feels comfortable being around her. Mind is heartbroken and consoled by Dennim, but says he's right to be disgusted by her. Dennim responds that her ex is the disgusting one and is glad he's gone. The next day Dennim and Mind are having one of their morning chats in the back of the bakery, until the door is heard opening and she is summoned at front. Mind then finds herself trapped in the room with her father, hiding a shotgun under a long black coat. He asks what she is doing working in a small bakery shop and where Dennim is, but isn't getting any answers from her, thus loses his temper and pulls out the weapon. He urges her to silently follow him back home, but she refuses and begs him to leave her alone. Without further hesitation he shoots his daughter in the torso, right as Dennim shows up behind her to check out the ruckus. He takes a full hit of Mind's blood spray, whereafter she collapses in front of him; and at that point realizes he's been brought into existence. No longer bound to the rules of imagination, he immediately kills Mind's father and takes her to the hospital. Time passes and Mind wakes up to find Dennim next to her hospital bed. After these events, Mind's feelings of gratitude have grown into love for Dennim. Soon they find themselves living together in a fairly luxurious house and having 1 daughter, Mindy, and 2 sons, Denny and Dennis. Things seem to be going perfectly, until one day Mind finds her children talking about some dubious things concerning their father. When asking for clarification, they bring forward the truth that they are all her clones, Dennim was made up by her, and he's a demonic monster manipulating reality, but state this as if Mind already knew. Thinking their claims to be rather funny, she takes the story to Dennim later that night, who decides not to respond to it. As Mind perceives it as just a game, she doesn't think about it afterwards. Some time later, Mind gets a sudden visit from the police, who are looking for leads to a murder that happened years ago. They tell her that the victim was her crush from the beach, but Mind informs them that their contact was fairly short and can't help them further. When giving her a possible, but vague description of the person some people last saw visit the boy at home, Mind becomes nervous, but repeats herself. She reports her ex's strange death to Dennim, and based on the suspect's description, hesitantly asks if he knows more. Knowing it will bite back at him eventually, he decides to be honest and immediately admits he murdered him 12 years ago. Mind becomes shocked and angry by his confession and unwilling to listen to his reasons. But as she still labours feelings for him and they have a family, she concludes she needs time to think about what to do next and retreats into the bedroom. Dennim goes to see her later that evening and refers back to the night she shared their children's story, and reveals he is indeed created from her imagination. He shows off his ability to turn into a monster and says to have used it to kill her ex. Mind gets frightened and runs out of the room. She screams when she finds her children waiting for her in the hallway, also transformed, thinking their father brought her up-to-date and all is well. After seeing her response, Dennim concludes that their marriage can't continue and plans to leave with the offspring she just denied. While Dennim and the children are preparing their departure, Mind is having second thoughts and becomes increasingly unsure about letting her loved ones go. She asks them to stay and work something out with her, but Dennim informs her that he has to leave either way, as he has to turn himself in now that the police found their house. He explains that he has the same DNA as her, and soon they'll link her to his crime. Mind becomes unsettled by this information and asks if there isn't a better solution. Dennim asks her if she'd feel comfortable with him taking the lives of those investigating in order to ensure their future together, but she doesn't want him to become a full-time criminal and begs him not to do this. As predicted, the police shows up at their door the next day and intend to arrest Mind for further examination, but Dennim steps forward as the criminal and promises them that his DNA will match their find. When the police discovers he's a match, Mind is officially off the hook, but has to watch her love and only friend get sentenced. The gruesome details of her ex's murder earns him life in prison and Mind is left to care for their children. See Also *Remarried With Insanity Category:Alternative endings Category:Bad endings Category:Romance included Category:Long written endings